


Symmetry

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is daring and Bean is cautious, except when they aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).



Orlando's the daring one.

Everyone knows that. When not filming, he jumps out of planes and off bridges in direct violation of Pete's orders, and he surfs with an abandon that makes him look like he wants to be in the next version of _Endless Summer._ He drives like a madman too; for all that Liv insists that he drive her around, everyone else does everything they can to avoid going anywhere when Orlando is driving.

And he loves helicopters. Along with the Hobbits, he's the one always urging the pilot to get closer to the mountains or the treetops or the other helicopter or the ground. While Astin worries about safety, Orli and the others egg the pilots on.

Bean's the cautious one.

Everyone knows that. When not filming, he sits in pubs and yells at the match on the telly or talks about anything and everything with Viggo, or he settles into his nice hotel room and reads a good book or talks on the phone to his kids. The closest he ever gets to surfing is when he comes to the beach to watch the rest of them surf. He drives well, not little old man slow, but he does pay more attention to the road than the stereo or his passengers. People feel safe when Bean drives.

And, as everyone knows, he hates flying in general and helicopters in particular. Hates them with such a passion that he'll go to legendary lengths to avoid being in one. And when he is in one, no one dares urge the pilot to do anything but get to wherever they're going before Bean either throws up or crushes someone's leg with his deathgrip.

These are all facts, tested and proven facts upon which everyone agrees.

Which is why it makes no sense that Orlando is the one to say utterly ambiguous things that could--or could not--be come ons. Orlando is the one to scuffle his feet and glance sidelong at Sean, totally shy in a way most people would never believe he could be.

Sean is the one who pushes Orlando against the wall of the alley behind the pub and kisses him as if he's trying to devour Orlando whole. Sean is the one who doesn't seem to care if they get caught when he turns Orlando around and fucks him, right there in the alleyway.

Viggo is both daring and cautious.

Which is why it makes sense that he waits to see what Sean does about Orlando, waits to see if Sean is, in fact, interested in men and if Orlando will do more than just flirt. It's also makes sense when he walks up to the two of them in the alley and says, "both of you are coming back to my place tonight because if I don't fuck one of you very soon, I'm going to go crazy."

"Oh hell yeah," Orlando says, as he licks his lips.

"As long as I'm the one driving," Sean says.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://msilverstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**msilverstar**](http://msilverstar.livejournal.com/) who asked for Daring Orlando off my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list.


End file.
